Sanseiu no Oniitomakiei
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: El túnel se termina, el paseo también, pero Haruka se encuentra con que la mantarraya se ha salido del estanque cuando las palabras de Matsuoka se cortan.
1. I

**S**_anseiu no Oniitomakie__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka-senpai_

**I**

* * *

El cielo nocturno está a sus pies, las estrellas centellean bajo la suela de sus zapatos y una nebulosa se abre a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encuentra. Rin observa detenidamente, con esa melancolía que humedece el bermejo de sus ojos, aquel paisaje. Es una mirada entrecerrada, los párpados le pesan pero sus débiles deseos por contemplar el firmamento a ras de suelo son lo suficientemente tercos como para sostenerlos. La oleada azulada, que fluye envolviéndole el cuerpo, oscurece el trayecto y sobre su cabeza el mar flota con lentitud.

Una mantarraya vuela agitando sus aletas a lo alto. Es un movimiento majestuoso, equilibrado, y la sombra que la sigue cobija a Rin lo suficiente para sumergirlo en una oscuridad poco comparable.

Cuando las chispas de la estrellas se desvanecen, Rin cierra los ojos, irguiéndose y alzando la frente. Inhala y exhala un par de veces a mitad de aquel túnel de dimensiones considerables y paisaje inimaginable.

"Rin"

Matsuoka suspira, girando hacia atrás desde la cintura, al llamado que le nombra en un timbre aparentemente indiferente.

"Oh, Haru. ¿Qué te parece?, increíble ¿no?"

Haruka avanza hasta él, mirándolo en todo momento hasta que se detiene frente a un conjunto de simpáticos hipocampos que cabalgan frente a ellos.

"Verlo en vivo es mucho mejor. En el sitio web luce atractivo pero no da la sensación de que el mundo se ha invert-"

Los labios se enmudecen, y el entusiasmo como explicación que entonan se desvanece de inmediato al ver a Nanase hacer _aquello_.

"_Oi_, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Haruka no responde, está lo suficientemente entretenido desvistiéndose que no tiene tiempo para contestarle. Y ante ello Rin siente las sienes palpitarle de coraje. Pronto se le acerca, sujetándolo del hombro de la camisa que se está quitando, sacudiéndolo enérgico, poco amable.

"Detente"

En efecto, su tono es amargo, fúrico, al que Nanase responde con una mirada fría y el ceño fruncido. Ambos se observan detenidamente, peleando en silencio, y es Haruka el primero en darse por vencido. Tronando la lengua en un gesto parecido a los que Rin suele darle.

"_Tsk_"

"_Este sujeto_"

Y que enciende a Matsuoka que solo aprieta los puños mientras lo suelta como si se arrepintiera de haberlo tocado siquiera. Haruka se agacha, llevando esa cara inexpresiva, para levantar el saco que llevara puesto y que tirara hace nada. Rin no se da cuenta de aquel acto porque está entretenido observando algo en el estante. Tiene que ser interesante o importante si de la nada ha cerrado la boca y olvidado regañarle.

Haruka permanece de pie a unos cuantos pasos de él, sacudiéndose las ropas y mirándole de reojo. Despertando su curiosidad en el instante en que un suceso raro, extraño, se suscita allí ante Matsuoka que extiende la mano frente a la gran mantarraya que se ha detenido justo en su cara.

Los ojos escarlatas se mojan y Nanase cree que Rin llorará, por eso separa los labios y prueba llamarlo.

"Ri-"

Pero se queda callado cuando Matsuoka lo interrumpe diciendo: "¿Qué diablos hay dentro de esa cabeza tuya?"; Rin enarca la ceja, con una expresión entre cansada y melancólica que le reseca la garganta a Haruka. Permaneciendo estático, con los ojos fijos en Matsuoka que realza su cara confundida. Pronto Nanase se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, desviando la mirada y deshaciéndose de su confusión.

"Qué te importa"

Su respuesta sorprende a Rin quien pronto se enciende, chirriando los dientes y soltando, ahora, un: "_Tch", _que denote su molestia.

Un silencio se les viene, y ambos fijan la vista en el agua. El vidrio del acuario no se nota y pareciera que el agua es detenida por una fuerza rara. Por una pared armada de gases. Es una maravilla, un encanto hechizante. La mantarraya vuelve después de volar sobre sus cabezas y Rin siente una tristeza fluctuar. Haruka la siente, aquella melancolía que se apodera de Matsuoka y le amarga el día.

"¿Por qué?"

Nanase de repente cuestiona, y Rin no aparta la mirada del animal.

"¿No te agrada?, hay agua por todos lados"

No es sarcasmo aunque se escuche así, no hay malicia, solo una amabilidad inusual y herida que confunde a Haruka y que Matsuoka ni siquiera nota.

El silencio regresa, más intenso, y Haru arruga la frente lo suficiente para mostrar su inexplicable enfado.

Los peces, ese tiburón leopardo, los caracoles y medusas, pasan ante ellos, pero Rin solo mira a la mantarraya y Haruka se pierde entre todas las demás figuras de colores, sintiendo hambre al ver un par de salmones cruzarse frente al azul de sus ojos.

La frente de Rin se rompe, Nanase lo sabe pese a no estarlo viendo. Un duele se le viene a Matsuoka, deshaciéndose con trabas de este.

"Haru"

No le replica pero está atento.

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Cuando Rin termina de decirlo éste gira la cabeza para verle y Haruka, asombrado, voltea por igual. La sonrisa dulce, sincera y apenada lo desarman, y aunque no es el caso Nanase siente como la barrera que existe entre el agua y ellos se desvanece, mojándole los pies y ahogándolos con ello.

Rompiendo el cielo a sus pies y sintiendo las aletas del tiburón y las pequeña coles de los peces acariciarle la piel.

"Rin"

Nanase endereza el cuerpo en dirección a Matsuoka.

"Gracias"

Y sonreírle sincero.

Matsuoka explota, corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo sin pensarlo. En un acto precipitado al que Haruka se adapta de inmediato.

Es un sentimiento de reconciliación, de alivio muy extraño. Que se percibe tras ese abrazo dado. Y que se sella cuando Haruka toma entre sus manos el rostro de Rin para atacarlo con los dientes al morderle los labios y beber ávidamente de su garganta sin importarle nada, ni los gruñidos o las uñas clavadas de Matsuoka en sus brazos.

El tiempo pasa, Rin y Haruka se divierten a lo largo del acuario. Mirando, aprendiendo y peleando espontáneos. Haruka lo nota, Rin no, que aquella mantarraya los sigue rondando, ese animal que pone triste a Matsuoka y a él inseguro.

El túnel se termina, el paseo también, pero Haruka se encuentra con que la mantarraya se ha salido del estanque cuando las palabras de Matsuoka se cortan.

"No puedes negarlo, ha sido excelente, ¿no?"

Y le dice: "No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi, Rin"

"¿Hah?, ¿quién diablos er-"

Sonriendo la manta ante la confusión de éste.

"¡Sousuke!"

Arruinándolo todo, otra vez, en el instante en que Rin, reconociéndole, se aleja de él para por fin tocarla y sonreírle como sí se tratara de esa primera vez con la que se suele conocer el verdadero significado de la palabra querer.

* * *

_つつく..._


	2. II

**S**_anseiu no Oniitomakie**i**_

**P**or _A_omine **D**aiki**.**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Es este día, no otro.

Cuando el cielo vuelve arriba y el océano a la tierra. El momento en que las estrellas se dispersan y el azul profundo de las aguas se consume en una explosión de tinta negra que arrastra consigo una oscuridad que brota de entre sus tonos y nace de la cola de aquella furtiva mantarraya, que recelosa envuelve entre sus alas la silueta delicada de Matsuoka.

Haruka no lo aprueba, esto es una ofensa. Una declaración de guerra que se oculta en una sonrisa afable para Matsuoka. Sousuke no lo dice en palabras, sino con esa mirada peligrosa, hostil y despectiva que se fija únicamente en él. El hecho de que le detesta.

"¿Cuándo volviste?"

La voz animada, esos ojos que relucen y los movimientos que realiza Matsuoka, lo exhiben. Está contento, lo suficiente para haber olvidado por completo que Nanase se ha quedado atrás, aún dentro de aquel túnel que ha extraviado su mágico efecto.

"Hoy por la mañana"

"Heh, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Rin lo empeora, lo empeora tanto cuando golpea con la rodilla la pierna de esa rraya. Y no sabe Matsuoka que ello raja el alma de Haruka, que silencioso observa como Yamazaki sigue ondeando entorno a su pareja. Las cejas se tensan, la frente se arruga y el agua de los iris de Nanase se amarga.

"¿Habrías ido a recogerme?"

La pregunta es un alerta, el tono en que la hace y esos ojos mirándole burlones lo confirman. Sousuke quiere acabarlo, arruinarle este día llevándose el encanto que el querer de Rin le ha dado.

La respuesta puede ser terrible, y Haruka no quiere oírla. Por ello baja la cabeza, apretando los puños y rogando que a Matsuoka se le corte la garganta.

"¿Qué dices?"

Rin habla, seguramente con la ceja izquierda enarcada extrañado por esa parte del cuestionario.

"No seas idiota. Hace 5 años que no nos vemos"

La simpleza, su honestidad y la mueca marcada a lo extenso de la boca de Yamazaki, revientan la estabilidad de Nanase que se desangra en sus adentros.

Rin iría, Rin acudiría al llamado de la mantarraya antes de estar con él, en este día, en su día.

Haruka aprieta los parpados, es horrible, el aire se ha transformado y la densidad de esto lo está aplastando. No puede moverse, el cuerpo le pesa y las penumbras que burbujean bajo la suela de sus zapatos comienzan a tragárselo.

"¡Ah!, pero pensándolo bien fue mejor de esta manera"

"¿Huh?'

Nanase ya no escucha, o bien solo murmullos que postran la melodía característica de las cuerdas bucales de Matsuoka.

"Hoy no hubiera podido"

Explica Rin a la mantarraya que ya no se preocupa más por el Haruka a quien la oscuridad se traga.

"¿Qué?"

"Después de todo hoy es el cumpleaños de este sujeto"

Matsuoka ha señalado, con el pulgar, en un gesto despreocupado y un movimiento ligero de cabeza hacia atrás donde Haruka se localiza. Asombrando a Yamazaki, deteniendo el veneno que surge de la rraya. Apartando el cobijo que le dan sus aletas. Volviéndose hacia Nanase. Buscando guiarlo por ese agujero que se lo ha devorado.

"Oi, Haru"

Con solo decir su nombre.

"Haru"

Acercándose hasta él, extendiendo su mano. Queriendo tocarlo, lográndolo al entrar en contacto con el puño de la camisa que trae puesta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Rin interroga, cauteloso, procurando modular su voz, casi como si le hablara a un niño. Porque la actitud de Haruka siempre ha sido un laberinto sin salida que le quema el raciocinio y lo entierra bajo una avalancha de múltiples ideas lejanas a las verdaderas.

"Si no, si no me lo dices no podré saberlo. Yo no soy Makot-"

Pero la escena, el intento de Rin por sacarlo del daño causado por la mantarraya, se ve rota de nuevo.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Nanase"

Es entonces, allí, en ese instante en el que Haruka responde. Tomando de forma agresiva la mano de Rin cernida a sus ropas. Enredando los dedos con los ajenos y elevando el rostro que muestra unos ojos fúricos y una expresión peligrosa que enmudecen a Rin.

"_Haru"_

Nanase no lo tolera, las provocaciones, los intentos fallidos de Yamazaki por arruinarle todo, en especial esto.

"¿A qué has venido?"

La tensión pesa y Rin advierte algo malo entre Haru y Sousuke, pero ignora el verdadero trasfondo de las cosas.

"El acuario es una atracción nueva. Esto ha sido una coinciden-"

"No lo es"

Haruka lo corta, y aunque Sousuke quiere sonar casual no lo deja. Matsuoka piensa que van mal las cosas y con dificultad soporta el amarre que mantiene Haruka.

"_Me está lastimando"_

Sousuke parece pensar algo, decidiendo de pronto. Sosteniéndole el duelo de miradas a Nanase.

"Creo que deberíamos posponer nuestra reunión, Rin"

"¿Ah?, ¿sí?"

Matsuoka intenta acercarse a Yamazaki pero Haruka aprieta más la mano, prohibiéndole moverse. Y sin saber del todo que hacer, no busca zafarse. Resignándose y pudriéndose ante ello.

"Aa"

"Nos vemos"

La tristeza en Matsuoka es molesta pero no tanto como el descaro de Sousuke en un día y momento como lo es este.

"Nanase"

Pero antes de partir, de que la rraya vuele de vuelta a ese tanque del que nunca debió salir le dice: "Feliz cumpleaños"; en un sonido que no se oye más que a burla, a cinismo.

Y que hace enfurecer a Haruka que aferrado mantiene a Rin a su lado mientras el mar que se ha desbordado se evapora en mitad del túnel apagado.

* * *

_つつく..._


	3. III

**S**_anseiu no Oniitomakie__**i**_

**P**or _A_omine **D**aiki**.**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Respira, desastroso; tan lento y profundo, igual que un pez que tonto ha saltado fuera del agua. Es extraña, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, la sensación detrás y por debajo de las ojeras. Similar a las branquias de un bonito abriéndose despacio para cerrarse brutales, casi como si buscaran sustraer el agua que lleva el viento y al mismo tiempo deshacerse de una vida que ya no queda dentro de su cuerpo.

La mantarraya se ha ido, dejando la pintura de su hastío en el aire. Y agitado, con la sangre fría hirviéndole a más de 220 °C, Nanase descansa sobre la silla de aquel restaurante ubicado en el ala oeste del acuario. Es un sitio único en lo profundo del mar, o eso parece. Los altos vitrales, que contienen el agua salada y a esa selva marina en aparente calma, poseen una luz débil, densa. No hay destellos cegadores ni iluminación escandalosa. El sol no llega, y la luna se ha desfragmentado en pequeñas perlas que custodian las ostras en mitad de esos arrecifes rosas en el interior de sus bocas. Las melodías que suenan son débiles, suaves, y sus vibraciones apenas se forman. Es una profundidad inigualable. Y aunque Haruka está rodeado de un océano artificial, le cuesta tanto respirar que imita sin querer a un animal enfermo, deplorable y en pleno desasosiego.

Rin está sentado al frente. Observando con esos ojos rojos la fauna marina. Tiene una expresión triste, melancólica, combinada con una indiferencia cansina. Tiene apoyada la barbilla en el dorso de su mano derecha. Y esa pose le permite a Nanase identificar las líneas de ese largo y delgado cuello. El brillo sosegado en los cabellos bermejos que caen delicados en la tez pálida y fina de Matsuoka. Que por primera vez le develan una apariencia peligrosa.

Rin es viento, ardiente, peligroso. Está envuelto en una burbuja que no le permite al agua, ni a él, alcanzarlo. Y hoy más que nunca, esa barrera de oxígeno le impide tocarlo.

La cabeza duele, puede sentir el ruido sordo de las capas de la tierra chocando en el interior de su cerebro y si pudiera el cuerpo se sacudiría igual que un frenético terremoto.

Haruka sabe que esto no es culpa de Rin, pero no puede evitar sentirse agobiado, enfadado por ese entusiasmo y alegría mostrados durante el encuentro con Yamazaki. Entiende, siempre lo ha hecho, que nada que tenga que ver con Matsuoka es fácil, todo debido a que son totalmente opuestos y que para su mala suerte Rin no le lee la mente. Quisiera que las cosas fueran sencillas, fáciles, como sumergirse en el agua y aislarse del ruido que hace el mundo. Pero no, es al contrario y ni allá abajo Haruka puede estar tranquilo.

Porque Rin también es como un volcán activo en lo profundo de las aguas.

Nanase tensa las facciones, su enfado genera que la cefalea se acreciente, arrugando con ello la frente. La tensión lo somete y siente que ésta se encuentra en el límite cuando a Matsuoka le da por volver el rostro en dirección a él. Las expresiones son distintas, se ve sereno, tranquilo y hasta maduro. Apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos y mirándole tras esos espejos bermejos.

"¿Ya decidiste?"

La pregunta lo azota, y Haruka no entiende, cayendo en pánico que se expresa en sus pupilas contraídas. Comprendiendo lento cuando Rin enarca una ceja esceptico mirando desinteresado el menú colocado a un lado.

"_Tch_. No pensé que pudiera tardarse tanto en decidir. Todo es comida que le gusta, creí que sería sencillo"

Matsuoka murmura para sí mismo, sobándose el cuello, ligeramente abochornado. Haciéndolo ante Haru que se pierde pronto en ese detalle que ha olvidado a causa de su encuentro con Yamazaki. Este es su regalo, regalo que viene de Rin que se halla su lado, eso basta más que nada y es mejor que cualquier saba marinada.

"Da igual"

Escucha decir y Matsuoka vuelve a mirarle, decidido y como comúnmente lo hace.

"Haru, sino decides tu lo haré yo"

La repentina sugerencia que no es más que una amenaza, hacen que Haruka frunza el entrecejo y mire a Rin de mala gana.

"No comeré nada que elijas"

"¿Hah?, entonces pide de una maldita vez"

Retándolo, porque no quiere ceder, menos si se trata de Rin. Por ello le importa poco que el otro alce la voz o que se remueva en su asiento exasperado.

"No me presiones"

"No lo estoy haciendo pero llevamos 15 minutos sentados y no has dicho ni una sola palabra"

Además de que disfruta de verle perder la cabeza, a pesar de que es una clara molestia.

"Es mi cumpleaños"

"Ya, lo sé pero"

Y allí, justo en el instante en que Rin se queda quiero. La burbuja que lo mantiene lejos de su alcance se rompe y el agua que no llega a las branquias de Nanase se desborda del cielo limitado flotando encima de sus cabezas. Relajando a Haruka, sintiendo que puede alcanzar a Rin con solo alargar su tacto. Extraviándose de nuevo en esas facciones débiles y sinceras en el rostro de Matsuoka.

"¿Huh?"

"Nada"

"Rin"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu tampoco has decidido"

"¡_Argh!_, suficiente, que sean camarones"

Haciéndolo feliz al provocarlo de nuevo, de verlo ahogado en solo recuerdos y pensamientos que involucran a ambos.

"No quiero"

"¡Entonces decide!"

"No me ordenes"

"Bastardo"

Desvaneciendo el veneno que ha dejado la mantarraya que Haruka cree nada ya a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

"Oi, chico, ¿eres el nuevo, no es así?"

"Aa"

Cuando en realidad sus peligrosas alas y esa cola venenosa se ondean a una distancia tentadora.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Yamazaki Sousuke"

"Bien, Yamazaki, te harás cargo de servir a los clientes. Por lo pronto ve y atiende la mesa 7"

"¿7?"

Acechando lo que Haruka más quiere.

"Es la mesa donde está sentada esa pareja de idiotas. Esa con la belleza pelirroja"

"¿Belleza... Pelirroja?, ¿huh?"

Y aguardando nuevamente la ejecución de su próximo ataque.

"¡Haru!"

"No lo haré"

"¡Maldita sea!"

Con una sonrisa ladeada y escalofriante.

"Entendido"

* * *

_つつく__..._

* * *

**N/A **El capítulo de Free! ES me ha dejado sin más de 3/4 de cerebro, culpen a _Hot_suoka Rin por ser tan jodidamente bello y sensual. Y Jesús Cristo ya no puede ayudarle con esas ganas terribles de ser el de abajo o de antojar a sus kouhais con sus sexys escotes. Cierto no está beteado, pero cuando tenga oportunidad lo reviso.


	4. IV

**S**_anseiu no Oniitomakie__**i**_

**P**or _A_omine **D**aiki**.**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Las ostras corean la melodía que Rin está cantando. Se abren y cierran entusiastas, mostrando orgullosas las joyas que portan. El burbujear de los peces parece estar imitando los vocablos entonados. Y en medio de ese concierto Haruka se pierde en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

La voz de Rin en realidad no está interpretando alguna melodía, es solo ese timbre que Nanase adora, lo que resuena en la mesa. Matsuoka habla y habla, de mil cosas que a veces a Haru le interesan, y otras tantas no. A decir verdad para Haruka el contenido de la plática le es irrelevante, porque para él lo que verdaderamente importa es el ver a Rin feliz y que su alegría refulja en ese océano oscuro que los oculta del mundo.

A veces Rin le hace una pregunta como esta: "_Oi_, ¿estás siquiera prestando atención a lo que estoy diciendo, Haru?"; con una bella expresión pintarrajeada de dudas y cierta indignación. Eso hace sonreír a Nanase, que guarda en sus adentros para responderle indiferente: "Hablas demasiado. No puedo retener todas las tonterías que dices"; su comentario enrojece a Matsuoka hasta las orejas, en un reflejo que demuestra ira y vergüenza.

Pronto Rin se tapa la boca, temblándole las cejas y humedeciéndosele los ojos. Haruka desvía la vista, alcanzando a ver de soslayo lo que su sinceridad a provocado. El signo que augura lágrimas como una cascada, le cercena el tórax y pronto lo suelta, sin intención verdadera de complicarlo todo: "No llores". Un segundo sobresalto y esta vez la frente se marca ofendida. Rin endurece la vista aún mojada, retirando la mano que le cubriera la boca.

"Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no hablas?"

"No quiero"

"Mentira. Lo que sucede es que contigo todo es agua o pescado. Enserio, ¿quién diablos saldría con un tipo como tú?"

Rin reniega, y la letra cesa, más sin embargo la música sigue tocando. Los peces en el arrecife continúan repitiendo las estrofas y Haruka ni siquiera puede molestarse.

"Tú lo harías, Rin"

La sonrisa que muestra es mordaz, sardónica y lleva un deje triunfal bastante claro. Y sí Rin en verdad fuera el magma de un volcán, hubiese ya calcinado el lugar.

Haruka disfruta del instante, pese a que todavía nadie se ha acercado a atenderlos. Igual no importa porque él sabe perfecto que es lo que pretende devorar. Quizá Matsuoka pida algo que contenga carne o algún platillo picante, u otra cosa que lo haga sentir confortable. El cese ridículo le permite a Haruka apreciar cada rincón del restaurante. Eso y la belleza ardiente que embalsama a su acompañante.

"Por cierto, nunca esperé reencontrarme con Sousuke en un sitio como este"

Y que se sacude violenta cuando a Matsuoka le da por retomar algo que debería olvidar, al menos hoy, no, más bien por siempre.

La simple mención de ese sujeto provoca en Haru desconcierto que externa al cerrar las manos y apretar los puños en un gesto que no nota Matsuoka. Su pareja está contenta, con esa mirada romántica y gentil, que le obliga a recordar al niño entrometido que se hiciera un lugar en su vida a la fuerza. Es verlo inocente, soñador, por alguien que no es él. Y que terrorífico le resulta.

"Ha crecido bastante. Incluso mucho más que yo. Ese Sousuke"

La risilla que se escapa impulsan los adentros de Haruka que de inmediato mueve los labios para decir algo, pero un sonido que no es suyo llega primero.

Robándole el habla.

"¿Si?"

Yamazaki aparece, vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello, con un delantal atado a la cintura y un menú pulcramente doblado apoyado en su hombro izquierdo. Sorprendiendo a Rin, y haciendo a Nanase nuevamente infeliz.

"¡¿Sousuke?!, ¿no te habías marchado ya?"

Rin se remueve en la silla, maravillado y asombrado.

Y la presencia de Yamazaki derrumba la melodía entonada. Las ostras sellan sus bocas y los peces se dispersan. Como si le temieran a la mantarraya que vuela cerca de ellas.

"Trabajo aquí, no puedo irme, ¿sabes?"

"Eso es obvio, idiota"

Rin se centra en ese aleteo, dedicándole una mirada afable, reflejando a la rraya con cariño en sus ojos escarlatas. El vacío se arremolina, y empieza a succionarlo de nuevo. Todo frente a Yamazaki que ni siquiera se digna a verle. Como si no estuviese presente.

"¿Nos atenderás?"

"Espero que dejes propina"

"Eso dependerá de tus servicios"

Haruka no se mueve, no lucha contra la nada que se filtra alrededor de este. Pero no porque se encuentre derrotado y la resignación le haya llegado. Es todo lo contrario.

"¿Es este el menú?, tienen una gran variedad"

"Puedo recomendarte algo de la sección de cortes"

"Suena bien"

Nanase no quiere arruinar esto, no quiere dejar que el veneno haga su efecto viciando la relación que mantiene con Matsuoka. A esa que le hiere y enloquece a extremos peligrosos e insondables. Pero tampoco desea que las cosas cambien de curso porque a aquella rraya le apetece que se dé así.

"Rin"

"¿Huh?, dime"

"Comeré lo mismo"

"¿Qué?, ¿qué comerás qué?"

"Tu, lo mismo que tu comeré"

"¿Hah?, pero si es tu cumpleaños, ¿no deberías pedir saba o algo que contenga pes-"

"Quiero compartirlo contigo"

Los gélidos ojos verdes de esa mantarraya le observan. La emoción es agresiva, y despectivo Yamazaki aguarda a lo que la acción de Haruka pueda generar en Matsuoka.

Es instantáneo el efecto, el rojo de los iris de Matsuoka destellan regocijo, un entusiasmo inaudito que surte su efecto nocivo. El veneno se contrae, la rraya esconde su aguja letal, ante la felicidad que embellece a su presa. Es una especie de cese, o derrota. Temporal. Que celebra el astuto, estoico y hermoso mamífero que agita la cola y suelta una especie de silbido suave, sonoro, que estremece a los demás peces.

"Entonces, ¿qué debería elegir?, diablos no tengo idea. Debe ser algo que podamos comer ambos, ¿una parrilla estaría bien?"

"Olvídalo. No contiene sab-"

"_Oi_, ¿no acabas de decir que comerías lo mismo que yo?"

"Elije otro"

"Si serás..."

Una nueva disputa llega, y Haruka conserva como recupera la atención de Rin pese a la presencia nociva de Sousuke. Está lo suficientemente satisfecho que no le importa escuchar los quejidos originados por la boca soñadora de Matsuoka.

Rin se pierde en sus inconformidades y en la elección de un platillo que le haga feliz a él y al mismo tiempo a Haruka. Y es entonces que Yamazaki aprovecha para susurrarle una revancha a Nanase, en una melodía fúnebre que los oscurece a ambos.

"No lo manipules"

Y que Nanase replica con esos ojos azules severos y escalofriantes.

* * *

_つつく__..._

* * *

**N/A** ¿Ya vieron el capítulo, ya?, ¡Jesús Cristo!, Matsuoka-buchou es akskajalamsmalaja. Adoro a Sousuke, y gracias a este episodio un headcanon mío se cumple. Ahora, lo más importante, la cara de Haruka y su: ¿Yamazaki y Rin?, alhslakakaksjalaks JEALOUS ALERT. Y esa confesión de Rin sobre su héroe Haru akdjalsksb IM SO DONE KYOANI SO DONE


	5. V

**S**_anseiu no Oniitomakie__**i**_

**P**or _A_omine **D**aiki**.**

* * *

**V**

* * *

Es como si las garras del océano se anclaran a sus piernas. Como si el aire se acabara y los pulmones colapsaran. Igual que la piel abriéndose, los nervios desgarrándose y la sangre abandonándole el cuerpo. Al mar arrancarle las alas, y al propio veneno de la mantarraya renegar de sí mismo. Matándole por dentro. Es un suplicio vicioso sin fin el ver a Rin frente a él sonriendo feliz, ruborizarse a causa del entusiasmo e incendiar el rojo de sus ojos. Es triste, doloroso, desgastante, saber que la causa es un delfín que chilla enaltecido y que menea la cola con firmeza ante él.

Sousuke seca calmo la vidriería recién lavada. Alternando la vista en Rin que come de esa parrilla atestada de mariscos y pescado en compañía de Nanase. No lo dice, no lo expresa, la rabia e impotencia que le llegan. Del dolo que le otorga las fieras uñas de un océano que lo frena, y se burla de ello. Cuando lo más preciado se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos.

"Haru"

"¿Ah?"

"Come algo de lo demás. Solo has comido esa cosa"

"Rin, esa cosa tiene un nombre y es sab-"

"_Argh_, como si no lo supiera. No dejas de recordármelo a cada rato"

Y no es capaz de tocarlo.

La conversación corre hasta sus oídos. Y cada vez que el timbre de Haruka penetra en su cerebro la mandíbula se tensa. La furia se eleva al tiempo en que las aguas verduzcas de sus glaciales ojos se agitan. Yamazaki no lo tolera, no puede aunque quisiera.

"_Su cumpleaños, ¿eh?"_

La razón de que estén ambos allí se le viene a la cabeza. Y el hecho de que Rin dijera que aún si le hubiese llamado no habría ido a recogerlo solo lo abruman más. Si Nanase no existiera, si Rin nunca se hubiese topado con éste en su camino. Si Rin en aquel entonces hubiera preferido quedarse en Sano en vez de dejarlo atrás para ir a Iwatobi. Si tan solo Rin fuese suyo y de nadie más, el que estaría escuchándolo cantar ahora mismo sería él y no Nanase Haruka, ese egoísta e insensible delfín.

"Yamazaki, en cuanto termines de secar necesito que lleves esto atrás. Se están empezando a apilar y nos están robando espacio para movernos con facilidad"

"Aa"

Solo unos cuantos vasos le restan, y aunque se ha distraído para ver al chef señalar un par de cajas vacías a la derecha, no pierde la oportunidad de desviar la vista, mirando de soslayo a Matsuoka continuar animado pese a las quejas que se escapan de esos labios rosas.

"Tú también, solo has tocado los camarones y el calamar, Rin"

"¡A-ah-"

Del bochorno que le ocasionan esas palabras, y del enojo que Sousuke refleja al levantar las cajas en el instante en que Matsuoka le devela lo enamorado que se siente con esos gestos delatores.

"Eso es porque alguien tiene que comérselos, y tu al parecer no tienes ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo"

Alza las cajas, volviendo la atención a su tarea. Esperando olvidar un poco lo que allí le esperará al regresar cuando tenga que ir a levantar los platos.

Allí en la parte trasera del acuario, esa que conecta la parte del restaurante con una calle oculta de las principales, Sousuke se siente sofocar. La sensación es tan contradictoria e insoportable que se aprieta el pecho desesperado y salvaje. La mantarraya se agita descontrolada, tratando de librarse de su asfixia. Es como si el mar, enfurecido, la hubiese vomitado despectivo. Yamazaki lucha por volver de inmediato. Hallando por segundos el aliento que se le ha fugado. Pero la presión sigue, distinta en cierto modo, pero peligrosa y furtiva. Intenta calmarse, respirando hondo, exhalando calmo. Logrando estabilizarse casi al instante.

Cuando vuelve a su puesto se da cuenta de que Rin no está en la mesa y que la parrilla está vacía. Así que decidido clava la vista perniciosa en Nanase, agitando las alas heridas de la rraya y meneando la cola venenosa de forma peligrosa.

"Rin, está en el baño, supongo"

Se inclina para apilar los platos vacíos, uno sobre el otro. Hablando en un tono hosco, seco y sin mirar aún a Haruka, que igual que él tiene los ojos puestos en otra cosa. Pronto ubica Yamazaki un par de moluscos en la reja, casi helada, abandonados de manera intencional.

"Lo escogió por ti y ¿no pudiste siquiera complacer en esto?"

Es un reproche amargo al que Haruka deposita su atención en el acto.

"Yo lo hubiera hecho"

Y que Sousuke marca al fruncir el entrecejo y apretar los dientes. Mientras Nanase endurece sus facciones, enfriando el azul intenso en sus ojos. Respondiendo al ataque hostil de la mantarraya.

"Yamazaki"

Sousuke se endereza, con los trastos en la palma de la mano. Pesándole poco la presión en su muñeca. Volviéndose a Haruka, mirándole despectivo, en esa pose derecha, altiva y poderosa. Dejando que la mantarraya le proteja con las curvaturas de su cuerpo. Esperando atenta la oportunidad de ejecutar un ataque cruel y letal.

"Nada bueno puede salir de ti. Nada que pueda ayudar a Rin"

Cada letra se adjunta a la otra, las palabras armadas se agrian y Haruka siente que el estomago le arde, que el regalo de Rin se estropea y se abre un camino para sus nauseas.

"Déjalo. Él no te importa, nunca lo ha hecho"

Sousuke no puede contener la ira, la mano libre se le cierra y la torre de platos se balancea. Haruka está atento, y la aura amenazante de la mantarraya no lo amedrenta. Entiende que es riesgoso, pero también que este es su momento a lado de Rin y nadie más. Que ha sido el mismo Matsuoka quien lo ha traído hasta acá y que la rraya es solo un intruso, un enemigo al cual erradicar.

"No"

Y contra el que luchar.

Haruka responde, con hostilidad, levantándose de la silla. Postrándose frente a Yamazaki, ignorando la diferencia en altura o peso. Eso no importa, solo una cosa.

Solo Matsuoka.

"Eres tu quien no entiende nada"

Yamazaki estalla por un breve segundo, sujetando brusco a Nanase del cuello de la camisa. Zarandeandolo sin el mayor cuidado.

"No pienso alejarme de Rin"

Sintiendo que de la boca de Haruka una corriente salvaje se desborda, saliendo rápida para estrellarse contra su persona. Percibiendo claro el efecto sofocante de su golpe. Hiriéndolo en lo más profundo, y marcando con ello el inicio de aquella guerra declarada en silencio.

* * *

_つつく__..._

* * *

**N/A **Ah, quisiera hacerlos más largos pero no puedo porque sí soy sincera mi cerebro aquí no da para más. Oh, pasando al capítulo de Free! ES me sentí alucinar con Momo y sus ganas de ser notado. Sé que debería fangirlear con Nagisa pero esperaba otra cosa. Algo así como el que se sintiera preocupado por ser dejado atrás de nuevo *myheadcanon. En fin, verlo llorar y engañar o saberles la medida a sus amigos es priceless. Y pues que se deje venir el drama YA!


End file.
